1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an intramedullary nail for the repair of long bone fractures, and more specifically, to an adjustable nail that allows a surgeon to use a single nail to treat any fracture configuration using different surgical techniques.
2. Description of Related Art
Intramedullary nails are proven devices that provide a temporary fixation means to stabilize a fracture until the fracture heals. The nail is inserted in the marrow canal of the bone and is positioned to span the fracture. The nail is anchored within the bone via bone screws placed through aligned apertures in the nail as received in the bone. The screws are usually inserted in the proximal and distal ends of the nail and the orientation of the screws depends upon the particular fracture configuration and the type of long bone fracture, i.e. femur, tibia, humerus. Thus, different nails are required for different long bone fractures. Many hospitals stock complete nail systems that are only designed to treat specific fractures. Not only does each nail system require different components, many require unique instrumentation systems intended for use with only one type of nail. This results in increased and unnecessary inventory that correspondingly increases the cost to the hospital and patient. Accordingly, it is advantageous to have an intramedullary nail with greater flexibility that allows a surgeon more options to handle a wider range of fractures while streamlining the components necessary to do so. Additionally, the intramedullary nail may be used in joint fusion between long bones.
Intramedullary nails may offer distinct advantaged over other methods of fixation. For example, intramedullary nails may help bones heal faster, with lower rates of infection as compared to other surgical methods of fixation. Moreover, improved early mobilization of limbs having the broken bone may be achieved. One of the significant improvements over other methods of fixation is that intramedullary nails may share loads with the bone, rather that entirely supporting the bone across the fracture site. Because of this, patients may be able to move the broken limb sooner than they would with traditional casting of the bone. This may help maintain more strength of the muscles and prevent frozen joints, where joints become stiff after prolonged casting.
A drawback known in the art of intramedullary nails is the difficulty in providing a nail having receiving openings that are properly positioned to enable treatment of fractured bone fragments in various different configurations. A further drawback known in the art is provided in aligning the bone screws with the openings in the intramedullary nail. For example, longitudinal angular misalignment may occur when the axis of the receiving opening and the axis of the bone screw are at different angles relative to the longitudinal axis of the nail. Similarly, transverse angular misalignment may occur when the axis of the receiving opening and the axis of the bone screw are in the same transverse plane but at different radial positions relative to the longitudinal axis of the nail. Various types of insertion jigs have been proposed to properly align the bone screws with the receiving openings. However, it would be an improvement in the art to provide an intramedullary nail that is adjustable to treat fractured bone fragments having different configurations and which alignment of the receiving openings is facilitated. It would be a further improvement in the art to provide such an intramedullary nail that has adjustable segments that are capable of being locked in place and that can be unlocked to be readjusted. It would be an additional improvement in the art to provide such an intramedullary nail that is simple in design and manufacture.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.